Derse Nostalgia
by swaggiekind
Summary: Sburb is over and the Universe is reset, but only Dave seems to remember what had happened. Luckily, a certain Lalonde retains her memories about the game as well and provides Dave with some sense of sanity. Full summary inside, oneshot, dersecest, rated M for a reason.


**Summary**

The game of Sburb has supposedly come to an end and the Universe has reset itself, yet there always seems to be glitches. The trolls are most likely back on their planet, Earth has been restored, and everything seems like it is back to normal. The only thing is, Dave remembers everything. The game, the deaths, what was said, everything that transpired. No one else does and the trolls no longer are able to communicate with him, if they even remember him either. Dave has grown distant from John and Jade- they seem like mere copies of the two heroes that he used to know and laugh with- the two heroes he had watched die with his own eyes. It feels unnatural to talk to them now and they don't seem to understand why he has suddenly withdrawn from their friendships. Bro is growing older and doesn't talk as much as he used to, which is saying something because he never talked that much to begin with. Whenever Dave tries to tell any of them about Sburb, they laugh and ask if he is feeling alright- Bro doesn't really respond. There's only one other who remembers and as he becomes more and more distant from this new reality and this new second chance, Dave finds himself becoming more and more attached to the one connection he has to the erased past.

And it becomes apparent she is beginning to depend on him too.

**Warnings:** Possible spoilers, incest, sexually explicit themes, suicidal thoughts, and that's all I can think of- it's not a happy fic, but it's not entirely sad either. This is probably going to remain a oneshot.

* * *

You wake up with an inexplicable start and jerk yourself up into a sitting position, a hand reaching up to press against the damp cloth against your chest. You become frozen in that position for a fleeting moment, acutely aware of the steady thrum your heart emits while it pushes an alarming amount of blood through your ears in a fast succession to your abruptly awakened state. The rest of your room is silent save for your own ragged breathing and irregularly fast heartbeat deafening you to the outside world. It was just a dream and that thought calms you for the time being. You look around, distracting yourself from the broken remnants of a nightmare. The objects within your bedroom are draped in a thin veil of darkness which you quickly scan, your crimson hues darting towards the only light source that belonged to a lone window a few feet away. A dull buzz of the nearby street lamp right outside of the window let you know that it was still night, still pitch black outside, and its yellow light was faintly illuminating a small section of your bed through the dirty glass pane. Despite the surrounding darkness and knowledge that it was still late, your hand leaves its spot on your shirt in order to grab at the air atop of your nightstand, searching for your shades. Once your fingertips wrapped around the rim of the desired object, you slip them on and cover up the abnormality that is known as your eye color. Red. Blood red. Carmine. As if your eyes were consistently bleeding from an unseen cut and the blood was pooling into the empty crevices of your irises to give them that color. In truth, the reason your eyes were the color that they are is not that far away from that horrific image you just conjured up within the imagination of your sleep deprived mind. They were red because your irises were missing pigments and the color of your blood underlying your retinas shows through the transparent hues. You make sure to inform that to anyone who asks about your eyes, if anyone manages to see you without sunglasses, and manage to gain a small satisfaction out of watching their faces as you explain that when they meet your gaze- they are watching your blood pulse through your skull.

Technicalities and strange subjects have always been your tool against situations that could make you appear uncool.

Not that you really care anymore, not about your image at least. You try to pretend that you do and you act like you are still the ironic, rap loving, cool guy that you were before.

Before the game.

You had played a game once, with your friends, and you had always thought it was a stupid game from the start. You had told them all to give up on the game, to not play it and toss it to the side like the piece of garbage that it is, but you realize now that it wasn't possible to avoid playing. You all seemed to be fated to install the CD and become a Sburb player whether or not you had wanted to become one. Looking back now, you are surprised you aren't locked up in a mental institution by now after what you had went through in that game at such a young age. You think you recall dying over and over again so many times in a row and you remember what it had felt like to worry that you were in the doomed timeline this whole time and that you were just another copy. Who was the normal Dave anyways? You were never quite sure if there was an original Dave or if you are just a compiled mess of all the other dead Daves at this very moment- put together with messy seams after the Restart. You remember seeing John, watching him die, and fighting to save something that you weren't even aware of. You remember finding Jade confused and angry and she looked as if she was possessed. You think she might have killed you once, but you forgave her a long time ago. You remember dying with Rose in a dreamworld to help save the Universe, but you were never really sure if that had helped at all in the end. You remember meeting Davesprite and how angry he had become at you, wondering why you were able to keep your friends and your name while he had to look like some orange knock off with no legs. You remember some of the trolls and you remember Gamzee, in fact you think you can't forget Gamzee even if you tried. He still seems to lurk around in your dreams when you think you have forgotten him, walking around with a decapitated head in his hands and making honking sounds- but really those guttural noises were more like inhuman screams rather than the sound of a horn. You remember finding Bro in a puddle of blood and you remember thinking that the liquid he was spewing was the same color as your eyes and how bad ass was that and you wanted to tell Bro but he didn't answer and he probably wouldn't have thought it was that cool anyways and he was cold and you think you cried.

You weren't sure anymore.

You don't remember much else. You weren't supposed to remember any of it to begin with, because no one else did. Somehow, the game reset and after the Reset you had woken up in your room just like this. You were alarmed, you were afraid, you were confused, and you were damp with a cold sweat. Just like you were now. That had been awhile ago. The first thing you had done was try to contact everyone only to realize that you were the only one who recalled the game at all. In fact, you had woken up a day after John's birthday. It was as if you had a dream about an adventure that look an impossibly long ass time and you had woken up to find out that you had only been asleep for a few hours. You thought you had gone crazy at first until you finally got in touch with a flighty broad who reaffirmed your suspicions that you had, indeed, played the game and everyone else had too. They just couldn't remember and she couldn't really figure out why you two could remember, but she babbled on about some theories involving a knight of time and a seer. It was like you could breath again and the world had stopped spinning underneath your feet so fast. You felt grounded. Rose provided some sort of connection to the point in time that no longer existed, an event that never happened, and you clung onto that string like a needy, snot-nosed brat. When you both became older you finally met up once again and would talk for hours upon hours about the game, because the reality was that you both had no one else to talk to it about. After awhile you ran out of things to talk about involving the game, but at that point it had been a few years of inseparable antics and you were as close as two siblings could possibly be. Sure, you still made sarcastic remarks and she still responded with overly thought out replies that usually burned you into the ground even if you pretended that they didn't- but you were close nonetheless

So you both had managed to find other things to talk about and connect with, realizing that you could bond over things other than the game.

Once Bro began working night shifts as you grew older and hardly came home at all, you offered Rose your place to stay at because you felt like she hated her old house by the way she would mention it and get a strange look in her eyes. It held too many memories, you supposed, and a ghost of a woman that she used to have passive aggressive arguments with. She readily accepted your offer and even though she didn't stay every single night, it felt as if she lived there and Bro didn't even seem to notice the new house member anyways. You didn't care, in fact you had a hard time remembering that anyone but you and Rose occupied the house at this point. It felt as if you had a family or at least a part of a family once again and you weren't alone in this strange new reality, where everyone felt like an unnatural copy of an old world that no longer exists. Or maybe even a world that never existed in the first place, if you understood the long explanation Rose gave you about the Reset. John and Jade became even more distant to you as the days wore on, because they couldn't replicate the friends that you knew in Sburb and you became too frustrated with their renewed sense of innocence to even deal with either of the two for longer than an hour at a time. Sometimes all four of you would get together to make Jade happy and you would play nice, but in the back of your head you could only notice the irregular air surrounding the visits until it suffocated the energy out of you. After they left, you always had to sleep for a few hours to shake off the pulsating headaches they gave you. But that was alright because you knew how to act around people you resented and no matter what, you were able to play the role of the old Dave.

And luckily for you, Rose was always there to keep the new Dave company when you couldn't act anymore.

It wasn't like you were depressed. You were happy when you learned the game was over and you were so happy when you realized everyone was alive and everything could go back to normal, or as normal as things could be after playing. You had gotten over the fact that only you and Rose would remember what had transpired during those lost years. You still enjoyed going out, mixing tapes, making raps, and mastering the art of being ironic. You had taken a liking to clubs and when you had gotten old enough, you became a well respected DJ. Nobody would be the wiser that you had this little secret within your head, that you had lived for much longer than your current age and you had experienced things that only existed in this reality's fictional movies. And that was okay with you, because you had learned to be okay with nearly anything. But sometimes you got tired of acting like you hadn't died a million times and you collapsed underneath the feeling of dread crawling underneath your skin, making you feel doomed and dead all over again; sometimes you'd wonder if you were in some weird dream state and if you were really still in the game. You'd contemplated the idea of dying again and if _maybe_ that would bring you back to the world that you had been in, with the friends and the Bro that you had known. That you miss. But you knew now that you couldn't leave Rose alone in this and those thoughts faded into nothing but a old broken record of sad tunes that sat in the back of your head. Sometimes it'd try to play its sad song and start itself back up again, but you always managed to take out the record before it reached the last note. You accepted that this reality was now your reality and there was not much you could do about it.

And here you are now, awake and aware and in reality.

Climbing out of the confines of your bed with an indifferent stretch, you make your way down the narrow hallway of the house and walk past Bro's room for the millionth time since you had lived here. The door was decorated with the same posters of smuppets that were aged more than you and it was closed as it always had been, but you knew that your bro wasn't in there right now. He was out like he always was as of late. Navigating farther down the short path with a bit of determination, you reach for the knob of a previously empty bedroom and open the door to take a look inside. It was just as dark as your own room save for a light that came from a lamp near an occupied bed, but it was adorned with completely different decorations and had less irony than your own place. There was a creepy statue of a wizard in one corner of the bedroom while a bookshelf nearly took up an entire wall- and there were unlit candles lining some of the mantles as if this time period didn't invent electricity yet. Looking back at the orb of light once you had taken in the familiar scene, the lamp one of the only signs that the room wasn't from the medieval age, you flick your gaze to the figure perched within the illuminated area. She was already looking at you with a book placed between her curled hands, an eyebrow arched at a particular angle with an expectant look taking over her calculating features. Rose had always been beautiful to you, but you had never really expanded on that idea until recently; until you both had realized that your connection was probably too strong to belong to two people who were related by blood, but by that time it was much too late to turn back.

"_Can I kindly assist you, David, or are you going to stand there and rudely gawk for the rest of the night?_"

A small quirk of rounded lips signaled her playful tone and you manage a subtle, yet cool, scoff in her direction.

"Nah." That was the only response you could give and, as usual, she accepted it with an acute nod.

Moving to join your sister after a few seconds of silence, you more or less flop next to her with your back against the sheets and your body sprawled across the rest of the room that wasn't taken. She was sitting up in order to read in the late hours of the night for whatever reason and only took up a small spot on the side of the bed, making her hold an appearance seemed more delicate than she actually was. Your head lay flat against the sheets as well and so your line of sight was limited to the ceiling, which you couldn't really see well thanks to the pair of shades you had slipped on once you had awaken. Many times Rose has teased you for wearing them at ridiculous hours of the day, but wearing them as much as possible was a habitual reaction that you didn't want to break. It made you feel comfortable, because then people weren't able to stare into your head and watch your blood pulse beneath your irises. You glanced at Rose and noticed that she had gone back to her book, so you direct your attention back to the ceiling and listen for your heartbeat to provide some sound.

_Ba-dum. Ba- dum. Ba-dum. **Ba-dum**_-

You must have nearly fallen asleep in that position, because you had closed your eyes without realizing it and you could tell the light source from the lamp was now turned off as the orange dot from behind your eyelids was lacking. Feeling a weight press against your abdomen, you reopen your eyes completely to meet the gaze of an overly amused sister that had tired of reading her romantic novel. Looking over her now that she was out from beneath the sheets, you note that her silhouette is outlined by the small amount of light currently pouring in from the window and she is leaning over you with thin thighs straddling your flanks. Without a word, you reach up to run your fingertips along the short, satin dress that she wore to bed and your hands seemed to fixate themselves on the dip of her hips. As you find yourself becoming captivated by Rose's dream-like appearance, her painted mouth quirks to grow into a slight smirk as she leans forward to search out your own mouth. You must have closed your eyes again, because you were waiting for the soft feel of her lips against yours only to realize that your shades had been removed instead. You quickly open your eyes once more, crimson hues indignantly narrowed into thin slits of red as you glare up at the looming smugness your temptress now adorned. Before you can verbally protest, as you have many times before, you feel a hand slip past the hem of your shirt while fingernails trail against the flesh underneath; leaving goosebumps in their wake. Her amethyst orbs slimmed with a playfully illuminated look, as if she knew every single thing she was doing to you- and you were beginning to think that she must know because the lowly directed heat in your body was already at an overwhelming temperature. Rose's figure fits tightly against yours as she finally allows you to have a taste and you recall that she always manages to turn these encounters into teasing games, pressing your buttons until you are forced to play dirty. That thought was quickly washed away by the complexity of her kiss, the warmth of a wet tongue lapping against your stilled form to draw a reaction out of you and you readily comply, mouth parting and teeth grazing dangerously against the plush jut of her lower lip.

You think this might be one that you'll win until you feel her body grind down against your own.

Pulling away from the kiss to let out an involuntary gasp, your face reddens as a groan slips up your throat- hips jerking upwards in a wanton motion to try and gain that friction again while your hands tightened their grip around her curves. Your teeth soon clench from embarrassment at how easily you had lost your stoic exterior as it has barely been a minute and she had certainly noticed without fail, nails digging crescent shapes into your chest as she put on a mocking facade. Leaning close to your tightened jaw, her lips ghost over the edge of your neck until they reach your ear- breath hot against the sensitive patch of skin she seemed to have memorized.

"_I hope you will last longer than last time, David, because I'm not in the mood for a quick rendezvous_."

"You are leaving out the fact that I made you lose it with just my fingers before our clothes were even off. There was nothing short about **my** performance-"

You flash her an infamous Strider smirk that you commonly possess and she responds with an unimpressed gaze until you use your weight to flip you both over, hands brushing against exposed flesh in pure lust and teeth meeting teeth in a clash of a rough kiss while you nearly lose it right there. The noises she made were always addicting to the point where you had to hear them, you had to be the one to extract those sounds out of her lips and so you wasted no time in stripping unneeded clothes. A shirt was on the floor followed by a pair of pants and you didn't need to look at her to know she was currently slipping off her undergarments as well, a ravenous look glazing over those purple orbs that made you feel as if you were the prey rather than the predator. But it wasn't hard to give her a returned glance that reddened her cheeks with a beautiful pink as you rejoined your ecto-sister once both of your clothes were off, a single hand pressing against the dip of her stomach as you indulged in the scene underneath you. Rose was flustered and impatient now, watching you like a cat would watch a mouse and willing you to please her- a blatant need in which a Strider had to comply to.

"_Dave_."

"Hold on, I'm enjoying the view."

You manage a smirk as she gives you one of her unimpressed looks one last time and your hand lowers at a languid pace in a vow to wipe her irritation away, fingertips applying more and more pressure the lower they traveled. As you reached between her legs, you could feel the intricate design of muscles tighten in anticipation beneath your touch and you thumbed over the flesh to push against the tautness that lay underneath a thin membrane. You could hear a muffled gasp followed by a sharp inhale, but you were entranced by each inch of Rose that you were able to explore, two fingers now sliding over the push of wet skin as you leaned down to kiss her temple- then hover near the shell of her ear.

"You think I'm the one who gets hard quick? You're more excited than I am about this. Were you even reading, Rose, or were you just waiting for me to come in here and fuck you?"

Before she can answer with any precise responses that you could probably hear in your head if you tried, you move your hand just a bit more to roll your palm over the sensitive bundle of nerves between her quivering thighs. Her choked retort was drown out by an impossibly attractive moan that you didn't know she was capable of and you could feel the blood rushing south as she desperately pressed against your touch, silently begging for you to _hurry the fuck up_. A finger slipped into her and then another followed suit, skin already damp from her aroused state alone as you dragged the tips of your fingers along the inner ringlets of muscles belonging to the temptress beneath you. There was a certain tension that you could feel taking over you both as Rose began to tremble and squirm and you were nearly as impatient as she was, listening to her slip up with moans and lose herself in something as simple as a chemical desire you were able to trigger. She knew it too, but you both stopped caring about those kinds of technicalities long ago. Her hands soon reached up to press against your spine and you draw closer in an automatic response, face heated and attention completely on the girl beneath you as she spoke.

"_I want you to fuck me, David. **Now**_."

Her tone dripped with an eager desire and a confident demand and you slipped your fingers out from their positions automatically, using the wet liquid dripping off of your digits to coat your own arousal. A spark of bliss shot up your veins as your hand wrapped around your girth, although it didn't feel as nearly as good as it was going to, your own palm spreading the natural lube as much as you could while you leaned down once more in a haze of pure desire. Teeth met her throat and she winced at the harsh treatment of her flesh, but you couldn't care less- hand moving along your straining length as pleasure ran along your spine like a drug, a possessiveness taking over as your abused her neck until it was as purple as her widened eyes. After a few more moments you could feel her curving her back in order to press against you, breasts flush against your chest as she played a coy card in order to move you along- and you found yourself complying once more, because you weren't sure how anyone could say no to the damned witch that could be so snippy one moment and so alluring within the very next. Positioning yourself between her legs while forcing them apart in order for you to fit, it was hard to take anything slow anymore- but you managed to hold yourself back as you entered the warmth that she held, feeling the heat wrap tightly around your length and driving your body crazy. You try to wait for her to adjust but your hips have other plans and you feel yourself roughly jerk forward until you are all the way inside and **_fuck_**, you could probably cum right there and then- relishing the overwhelming rush of pleasure that only Rose could provide.

"_David-!_"

You make a grunting noise that sounds like a mixture between a pleased groan and a growl, hissing into her ear at how _fucking messed up she is for liking this_ and she screams out your name in response, rocking against you in a** quick** rhythm as you thrust into a bundle of nerves that has her screaming more- _more and more she was screaming your name and _**damn**, you don't think you've ever found anything more hotter than that singular sound of vocal chords being strained to form a single word that labels your identity and you really **couldn't think straight anymore** between the heat that surrounded your length and the tight build up in your lower abdomen _fuck fuck fuck_, it felt so _fucking_ good and your back arches forward as you dragged your tongue against the curve of her elevated chest- watching her expression with a hazed stare of pure attraction speckled with the color of red. Ironic, because red is the color of- _fuck_, her nails slipped into your skin like **knives**, dragging along your shoulder blades and _slitting_ open the flesh into rows of red welts which only made you delve into her writhing form even** harder**- the heat becoming to unbearable as Rose threw her head back with her bruised lips parted, blonde locks of hair framing her features and making her look like such a _hot mess_ that you had to kiss her again to steal away whatever** ounce** of **oxygen** she had left in her aching lungs. A bead of white escaping your arousal made your movements become less familiar and more _sporadic_, desperate to gain the relief that you can feel yourself on the brink of and you could tell by the way she clasped her thighs around your flanks that she was **nearly** there too.

"_Dav- anhh!_"

You meet her gaze at the sound of your name in a tone that made you feel as if you were the only person who existed, who ever existed, and her expression makes you fall over the edge in an uncontrollable demise of pure euphoria. Rose follows suit with one last moan that filled the room with an acoustic vibrato, jerking against you as her climax rid her of all her other senses and you were sure that you were seeing white by the time you reached the top of the crescendo. Letting out a shaky breath and listening to the sound of her wavering gasps as the spasms of pleasure began to subside, you remain still until the surreal bedroom falls back into a comfortable silence. Pulling away from her figure with a hint of reluctance, you both still feel hot and sticky- a thick liquid staining the sheets and smeared against flesh. You are already falling asleep like you usually do until you feel her shift, lips pressing against your own in a much softer kiss than before and you manage a slight smile before you slip into the unconscious world. It wasn't long before she fell asleep against you as well, head pressed against your chest to listen to your heartbeat as she steadily fell into a peaceful dream where she wore the banner of the sun and you were adorned in the symbol of a twisting gear.

The streetlight outside the window eventually went out as the day began and noon approached, but the two teens were too exhausted to even stir when Bro announced that he was home with some long awaited groceries.

* * *

**End.** Well, try to be nice, but I don't really mind constructive critic either. I'm thinking of leaving this as it is (a oneshot) , but if this story happens to get any fans then maybe I'll continue it.

Thanks for reading, party people.


End file.
